Many small children and other individuals can have difficulty correctly identifying a colored area with the word for the color contained within the area. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have an aid for assisting these individuals to correctly identify a colored area with the word corresponding to the color contained within the colored area. Because learning aids are often more effective when the learning experience is enjoyable, it would be a further benefit to have a learning aid including elements which individuals enjoy.